User blog:Vaince321/GE The Knight, the Pawn and the Ruler Ch.3
The snowy fall slowly dropped across their faces. Despite their resistances, only Lumen was freezing against the cold. "T'is hath to begone... Why is the northern lands so cold?" His voice shaked. Despite raising his shield to protect himself from the cold, it didn't work out as he thought it would. "Miss Uriel said we art to meet the peacekeeper in the north but... I see no sign of him." back in her soft tone, yet only Ra-Jin can only hear her. "Listen you two, it is not an easy journey to look for one guy who can make all this happen." shouted Ra-Jin. They kept climbing up the mountain only to see a wooden hut. It looks as if it was inhabited but the three weren't able to confirm it. An old man appeared before them, asking if they're looking for somebody in the mountains. "Have you heard of the "peacekeeper"?" questioned Pasca but her voice seemed to die out in the cold. Ra-Jin sighed, before speaking up of Pasca's question, which managed to catch the old man's attention. "Ah I see... Well, come into my house, I might have something for you three." Despite the hut being wooden from the outside, the insides were reinforced with steel and iron. "Come and sit down you three, I may as well hear your request." The four took their seats beside the fireplace but a cry came from Pasca's back, indicating that Angel is hungry. "Shh... Little Angel.. Don't cry." sang Pasca softly, despite her voice is way more softer than usual. "So... Are you gonna be bringing the peace for both Aragami and Human? Or is there a way where we can help?" questioned Ra-Jin. The old man nodded before replying, telling them that there is no peace for the two races unless someone can be the bridge between the two. "There hath to be another way to resolve this." claimed Lumen but the old man stared at him. "What did you say? I can't really hear you well..." replied the old man, shocking Lumen and his two friends. A lot of thought was given for the three at the possibility of interacting with humans but only Ra-Jin was successful so far. "There hath to be a reason why he can't understand me. There's gotta be." said Lumen as he held his chin. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden bright light that emits across the room and a unknown visitor appeared from the light. "Ow... Where am I... Or better... Who are you three?" questioned the man who just appeared out of something. He's holding a blade on his right arm while multiple of gadgets on his belt and glove. Though he seems like he's out of this world, the old man approached him, lending his assistance. "Name's Andrew, but most people call me Andy. Pleasure to meet you all." he greeted the guests. Despite the formalities, only two are wary of his clothings and way of speaking. "Oh right, I've seen these events centuries ago so you don't have to introduce yourselves. Pasca, Lumen, here. Place them on your neck." he handed them small devices that radiates a cyan glow. "It might hurt a bit but it will help you speak human language. I can't believe I've done this centuries ago and yet here I am..." The pain struck through as if it hit the vitals. "Just speak normally alright? It takes time for it to register your blood and Oracle cells." As Andy finished explaining, Pasca tried to speak up but nothing worked until a small voice came though. "Hell...o? Hello??" Pasca's voice has a little static due to the device's work on registering. "Got it memorized?" Andy tapped his head. Category:Blog posts